Songs For Us
by frayedattheends
Summary: A series of separate pieces about Brittana. For each one I will hit shuffle on iTunes and write something to whatever song comes up. They could range from canon to near-canon to AU, and could be anything from fluff to angst. It all depends on the song. Enjoy!
1. Goin' To The Dance With You

"_And when the orchestra plays so sweet and low, I'll take your hand and hope you know  
How I wish the dance would never end, and how I give my love forever."_

"Britt, can we stop? Please?"

Brittany set her hands on her hips and stared Santana down. "It's not perfect yet."

"It doesn't need to be perfect. We're awesome and hot. We've been dancing together for _years_, and most of the time without choreography. Can't we just...you know, wing it?" She clamped her mouth after she asked that, realizing it was the wrong thing to ask.

"You want to just _wing _it? But..but it has to be perfect." The blonde's lip jutted out into a pout and Santana sighed. She never could take that pout.

"Then can we take a break til tomorrow? It's late and I'm tired and all this dancing..." She settled a hand to Brittany's hip. "It makes me wanna take you home and-"

"No." Britt pushed Santana's hand away and shook a finger at her. "You know the rule."

There was a long, frustrated groan and Santana took her hand back. "Brii-iiitt," she whined. She actually whined. She couldn't help it. "It's been three weeks, babe. _Three_. _Weeks_. I feel like if I don't get some I might snap. We're talkin' reemergence of Snix, and we both know she hasn't been around in a really long time."

Brittany crossed her arms with a frown and narrowed her eyes. She stared at Santana for a moment before she turned and stalked away. Santana closed her eyes and sighed. Brittany got all the way to the other side of the dance studio before Santana went after her and grabbed her wrist. She spun Brittany around to face her.

"Why don't you want this all to be perfect?" The blonde asked.

"I do. And it will be. But...you're kinda going crazy with it." She gave the girl's wrist a squeeze. "I love you, but first of all? No sex for a month is _insane_. We can't even sleep in the same apartment anymore."

"That's just so...it's more special," Brittany said in a small voice.

"I know, I know. I'm going with it because it's what you want, but I'm still allowed to hate it. And you're stressing the dance way too much. I know you want something big and different, but...no matter what we do it's gonna be big and amazing. Britt-" Santana paused to make sure Brittany was looking her in the eye. She let her fingers slip down and weave through Brittany's. "We're getting married. That's all that matters."

Brittany's gaze melted slightly on her fiancee and she nodded. "I know, I just..." Her eyes fell to the floor. "I want it to be the most romantic thing ever in the world."

Santana reached out her spare hand to tip Brittany's head up and didn't let go of her chin. "It will be," she said softly, a smile on her lips. "It's going to be the greatest day we've ever had, and it has nothing to do with our first dance or how mind-blowing the sex is."

"It'll be the greatest day ever because it's us," Brittany finished quietly.

"Yeah, it will."

Brittany smiled and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Santana. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm a total Bridezilla."

"Hey," she replied with a snort. "You're not the one that caused Berry to have a complete meltdown yesterday. We're even."

"Okay." Brittany took a deep breath and let a smile slip onto her lips. "Can we just practice one more time?" She made an adorable pouting face. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Santana considered it for a moment, but she really couldn't deny that face. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but we need some more space between us in all this rehearsing or I'll be breaking your little one month rule and throwing you on the floor right here."

"That actually sounds kinda hot," Brittany pondered.

"Yeah?" Santana perked up.

"Uh-huh," Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the center of the room. "You still won't get my sexy lady bits, but it does sound hot." Santana groaned as she got pulled, but smiled softly when Brittany pulled her into her arms. Their eyes met and Brittany returned the smile. "Besides. I could dance with you forever and ever." She wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and pulled her close.

Santana grasped onto Brittany's other hand and settled in close as she rested her forehead to her fiancee's and closed her eyes. "Me too, Britt-Britt."

* * *

**song:** _Goin' To The Dance With You - Kristin Chenoweth_


	2. All Around Me

_"I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing"_

All it takes is Brittany stepping into a room and Santana loses all sense of anything around her. She loses thoughts, breath, and just about any other cliché that can be thrown in there. But it's more than words, it's a force that the other girl carries with her. A thick, electric cloud that surrounds her at all times, and when Santana isn't expecting it that cloud overwhelms her. She has to choke air in, suddenly finding it too thick to breathe. She has to remember the words that were on her tongue only a moment before, and she finds herself unable to look away. A magnet. Somewhere in the magical Brittany cloud is a magnet that pulls Santana's eyes to her and doesn't release her. She doesn't even want to look away. But she should. She knows she should. If she doesn't then people will see, and people can't see.

It's Saturday night and once again they're all gathered at Sugar's house. One of the few advantages to the annoying girl being a fellow Troubletone is the fact that they can party at her house without questions. Unfortunately said parties tend to include some of the New Directions too, and Santana can really live without any of them. In fact some of them could roast over a fiery pit and she would be there with kindling. She's staring at one of those said people with a glare and crossed arms when she feels it. The Brittany-cloud.

She looks up and watches as Brittany enters the room, greeting everyone who she's actually happy to see, and her eyes don't stray from the blonde. How could they possibly? Brittany is wearing really tight navy blue capri pants and a men's white button up shirt. The shirt is only buttoned a couple of buttons in the middle, the top wide open and the bottom ends tied up high on her stomach. Her hair is pulled into a side braid that hangs over her shoulder, and she has on plain white flats. It's a look that only she can pull off, and Santana is quite pleased with the outcome. She's gorgeous. She's always gorgeous.

Brittany's moving towards her, a beaming smile on her lips, and stops in front of where Santana is sitting. She let's her knee bump into Santana's and frowns for a moment. "You look like you're going to murder someone."

Santana can't help it, she's watching only Britt now and those words pull her mouth into a small smile. "I was thinking about it, but I think you saved the day."

The girl's face lights up in a way that always makes Santana feel like she's standing too close to the sun. "I did? Yay me." She clasps her hands together. "Are you gonna come party with everyone now?" She holds out a hand for Santana, and she reaches up to take it. She doesn't get up just yet though. She glances behind Brittany to make sure no one is watching them, then looks up again while giving her hand a squeeze.

"In a sec." She wants to say something else, but she's stuck in staring into blue eyes. Like always she can't breathe easily, and it hurts, but she's starting to think she likes the way it hurts. "Go to the bathroom," she says softly, quickly.

"But.." Brittany frowns again. "I don't have to go. I went before I left the house, I always do."

Santana laughs lightly, her eyes closing, but she opens them again and shakes her head. "No. Just...go to the bathroom and wait for me."

"Oh...okay..." Brittany still sounds uncertain, but she lets go of Santana's hand and wanders off.

Santana watches her go and waits about a minute before she gets up to follow. She knows it's lame, and she knows that they probably aren't fooling anyone, but if she can tell herself they are enough times then she'll believe it. It's all she has anymore; convincing herself until it's real. She clings onto that so hard. She has to.

She opens the bathroom door and slips in before closing it behind herself. She finds Brittany sitting on the closed toilet staring at the wallpaper. Her lips are moving. Santana's brow goes up at the sight. "What are you doing?"

"Counting the leaves," Brittany answers distractedly, then she frowns. "You made me lose count."

"I'm sorry," Santana replies with a chuckle. Though she's not really, because she wants all of Britt's attention. She holds out a hand for the other girl and leans back against the door. Brittany takes her hand and lets herself be pulled close to Santana. They stand close, holding hands, but not touching otherwise. Not yet.

It's hard for Santana to keep the two relationships straight. At school they're best friends, but when they're away from everything and everyone they're...so much more than words. She knows it's what she asked for and that it's by her choice that they're dating in secret, but it's still hard. It's hard because she is falling so hard, so fast for this girl. Or maybe she already has. Maybe she'll never _stop_ falling. Especially when she moves closer like that, and puts her hands on Santana's hips like that.

She leans back into the door more as Brittany presses her body close, and she drops her eyes shut as she savors the feeling of all of it setting fire to every pore of her being. She doesn't know how Brittany does it. How she takes her over in the simplest of movements. By touching her gently, kissing her neck, or even just smiling at her.

"San." She hears the soft whisper and opens her eyes to look up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mutters in reply. Her eyes shoot down, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous. "I just...I miss this. When we can't."

"I do too," Brittany replies. The tone is so gentle, so sweet, that Santana has to raise her eyes to Brittany's again to search for the truth. She still can never believe that this can be hers, that Brittany can possibly want her this much, and she's always looking for that truth in those blue eyes. She's never disappointed. Ever. It's there, as truthful as everything else her eyes show. Britany's hand comes up to her cheek and Santana breathes in sharply at the warmth she suddenly feels. "We can now though," Brittany points out.

"Yeah." She can hardly get the word out above a whisper, because Brittany is leaning in to kiss her. Her arms go around Brittany's neck and Santana pulls her in close as she returns the kiss. And this. It's everything. This is when the cliches strike again, and her world stops around her while also spinning faster than it ever has before. She doesn't know why she couldn't admit before how different this feels than any other kiss, because it's not just a kiss. It's them; a cloud that's all theirs, that nothing else can get through. There's a moan and she realizes it's hers, because Brittany's hands are moving on her body in all the right places. It's like she has them memorized. Or maybe every place is right for her touch. All Santana knows is she wants to let her knees give out every second that those hands are on her.

It gets to the point where she should come up for air. She should let go and breathe, but she doesn't want to stop this. Ever. She blames Brittany. Brittany with her perfect lips and perfect tongue, and her hands...

Santana could stay in this forever.

When they finally do release each other Brittany sighs, her forehead resting against Santana's. "We should go back to the party," she whispers.

"Not yet." Santana grips onto Brittany's shirt and her fingers play with the knot on the front of it. It's too much. There's too much between them and their skin, and she wants to take it away. She starts to undo the knot, but Brittany's hands come up to cover hers.

"We can't..."

"Why not?" Santana hates the way her voice sounds. It's quiet and needy, a tone that she won't let anyone but Britt hear. She doesn't even like her to hear it. It's sad and pathetic how much she needs this; how much she needs another person. She works on the buttons of the other girl's shirt all while keeping her eyes squeezed shut, and Brittany doesn't fight her. She doesn't want to beg. She's not going to beg. But she wants to. Instead of using her words she uses her hands. They push the shirt off of Brittany's shoulders and run down her back roughly. She hears a soft gasp in her ear and she knows she'll get her way.

She drops the shirt to the floor and opens her eyes to look up into Brittany's. Blue eyes stare back into hers and she feels it again, that magnet that holds them together. She can't tell her how much she needs her so she lets her eyes do it. She lets her eyes tell the blonde that she needs to be taken and Brittany understands. Santana locks the door as Brittany pulls her away from it and lowers them to their knees. Those blue eyes don't leave hers as Brittany slowly begins to undress her.

Santana wants to say something, she wants to say everything, but she doesn't know how. How does she do this? How does she give herself over completely to something too overwhelming to even understand? It's going to hurt. She knows one day it's going to hurt. It has to, right? Everything does sooner or later.

She clings on to Brittany as the girl's head dips and starts kissing bare skin as she finds it. Her eyes close and she bites on to the moans that tremble at her throat. "Tell me," she hears herself say, hardly loud enough to be words. And since it's Brittany she doesn't have to clarify. She feels herself being lowered further to the floor, and lips brush up her jaw, to her neck, to her ear.

"I love you. Totally and completely."

She holds on as tight as she can. She has to or she'll never find anchored land again. Her knees lock against Brittany's hips and her arms circle her neck.

"I love you." The word is whispered against her cheek and then her lips. "I love you."

Santana kisses Brittany, hard, replying with her lips and tongue instead of the words she doesn't have. This is it. This is all she wants. The thick, intoxicating cloud that she could die happily in.

* * *

**song: **_All Around Me (acoustic) - Flyleaf_


	3. Shy That Way

_"There's always too much talking  
And I wanna just keep walking  
But I keep staring baby  
Keep staring  
Though I may not know the right things to say  
I'll get it out to you one day"_

It started out with glances across the room whenever Santana visited McKinley, or when they were at the same party. Small smiles followed, and awkward waves. Polite hellos, and bashfulness. They didn't know what to say to each other so few words were exchanged.

But then there was a text. A simple text to say hello, and another one followed. Then one more after that. Two more. Before long they were up late a couple nights a week texting. They talked about their days, about tedious things, never about the real things that needed to be talked about. Neither knew how to start that. Neither wanted to. A couple of nights a week turned into every night, and texting turned into phone calls.

Not much was said during the calls. Bits and pieces here and there while they did their homework, watched TV, or did their nails. Speakerphone was a wonder. Some nights they fell asleep still connected through their phones, comforted by the sound of the other breathing soft and even beside them.

They didn't video chat. That was a step they weren't at yet, and both were scared to go there. With faces they would have to admit that they were still the same girls, and that they needed to figure out what they were doing. With phone calls and texts they could almost be different people all together. People who didn't have their history, people who were getting to know each other for the first time. Even though they already knew everything about each other.

It was one night late into their phone call and Brittany was moments from sleep. She felt the pull of exhaustion taking her mind to that happy, fuzzy place, but a gentle voice came from the phone on the pillow beside her.

"Britt?" It was soft, tired sounding. Like the person on the other side was laying down, almost asleep, just like Brittany.

"Mmm?" The hum was all Brittany could get out.

"When I come home next weekend can I take you out? On a date?" Santana asked in a mumble.

She smiled as she curled onto her side, her eyes still closed. "Yes." And her voice was just as mumbled.

"Okay...cool. Hey Britt?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't hang up yet?"

"Not gonna," Brittany murmured as she drifted away.

* * *

It was different than usual. Both nervous as though they were headed to a blind date. Like they were going out with a stranger. The blonde sat on her couch tapping her feet, while the brunette sat outside in her car looking for the strength to get to the front door.

But she did. She made it to the door, and when Brittany opened it Santana handed her flowers. Silk ones, because Brittany wouldn't want her to kill a flower's family just to bring her a gift. The flowers made the girl smile and she took them shyly. Both rocked on their heels uncertainly. There was an awkward and quiet walk to the car where Santana opened Brittany's door for her, and a quiet ride to the restaurant.

"We're not going to Breadstix?" Brittany asked when they pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot.

"No, I thought...we'd go somewhere we haven't gone. But if you want-"

"No, I want this," Brittany said, finally looking over at her date. Smiles were exchanged then. Real smiles without the nerves.

"Okay," Santana nodded and got out to hold Brittany's door once again. They went inside, Brittany's chair was pulled out for her, they sat silently as they looked over their menus, and neither said much before their meal was brought out.

Conversation was light, simple, just like their texts. There were gaps of silence where no one knew what to say, and sweaty palms played with silverware or napkins while eyes looked everywhere but at the person across the table.

There was dessert. A slice of chocolate cake for two. And every time their forks met, their eyes also met with warm but nervous smiles. Nothing was said during desert, and it came to the point where their gaze didn't break. When the cake was gone both still held their forks against the plate, the prongs of their forks touching since they couldn't quite find the nerve to hold hands yet. Someone asked if they wanted the check, but Santana shook her head. They continued to stare, forks together.

Eventually they made it back to the car, one staring out the front window and one out the side. There was a silence and Santana filled it by turning on the radio. A couple of minutes passed and she started singing along to it softly, and Brittany turned to watch her. The blonde's head tilted slightly as she studied and watched, and the brunette looked over with an embarrassed laugh.

"What?"

"You have the prettiest voice I've ever heard."

"You're only saying that because I bought you chocolate cake."

"No, it's true. Keep singing, please?"

Santana shok her head. "I can't now that you've put me on the spot." Not usually a problem for her, but it was different. They were different. The two didn't feel like themselves around each other with this newness between them. She wasn't the same Santana from the choir room or the cheer field.

"Another time? Will you sing a song just for me?" Brittany went red asking that, but she really wanted a song. One only for her.

"Maybe on our second date," Santana said with a small smile. It was sweet, hopeful. A question without asking.

"Second date?" Brittany looked down to her lap, her smile so wide that it hurt her cheeks. "I get a second date?"

"Yeah...if you'd let me," Santana replied, glancing over again. Stupid happy smiles were exchanged, eyes moved to their respective windows once more, and Brittany nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay," Santana repeated with a long exhale. Breath she had been holding too long. Two more turns, a stoplight, and a stop sign. A darker hand reached out for the lighter hand beside it, it was taken, and there was a squeeze. Sweaty, clammy palm met one another. More silence.

The car pulled to a stop outside of Brittany's house, and once more Santana opened the door for her. Walked her up to the front stoop. They stood there, silent still, eyes on their feet. First date jitters at their finest. The long asked question of to kiss or not to kiss, and where.

Brittany's hand reached for the doorknob and she risked a glance up. "Thank you, it was...really nice."

Eyes meet eyes and Santana shrugged sheepishly. "It was...kinda lame."

"Not lame," Brittany shook her head. "It was sweet."

"I'm not usually called sweet."

"Well...I think you are." And the hand was dropped from the doorknob, feet carried her closer, and she leaned in to kiss her escort on the cheek. "Very sweet."

Santana's eyes closed at the contact, and she let out a shaky exhale. "Goodnight, Britt." A cheek kiss was returned and eyes met again. Hand on the doorknob again. Shy smiles again.

"Night Santana."

Brittany made it through the door and closed it, and she stood there for a moment with a smile on her lips. Her cheek still burned from the soft touch of those lips on her skin, and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. Minutes later her feet pounded on the steps as she ran up. Hands pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and she immediately texted the one person a girl texts after a perfect date. Her best friend.

**I went on the best date ever tonight.**

Fifteen minutes later she was in her room, pajamas on and cat in her lap, and her phone sounded with a reply.

**So did I. If you dish, I'll dish.**

There was a giggle and a fast reply.

**She was the perfect gentleman.**

And across town Santana's phone went off. She grabbed it up, read the text, and grinned as she replied.

**I had the most beautiful date in the room.**

**Are you taking her out again?**

**As many times as she lets me.**

* * *

**song:**_ Shy That Way - Tristan Prettyman ft. Jason Mraz_


	4. Life Goes On

"_working in a little ice cream factory  
breathing the air in your small town  
and the sun sets down on you now...  
_

_...you are a pregnant twenty-two year old girl  
left in tears  
but your heart is full of hope..._

_...twenty-four years now have gone by  
and it's your time to walk your way  
you're a dreamer you're a rebel..."_

Santana Lopez isn't a big fan of small towns, she finds them boring. After you've spent most of your life in New York City (born and raised, thank you very much) nothing else can really compare. Especially not Lima, Ohio.

She remembers visits here when she was a young girl to visit her abuela, but even then she never liked it. The visits were always short and tense, because her parents didn't like visiting any more than she did. She could hardly recall a visit that didn't include an argument about how Abuela should move to New York, but that she didn't want to because Lima was home. Santana wasn't sure why her parents kept fighting it, they all knew it wouldn't happen.

Now she's older and she still isn't sure what the big deal is about Ohio.

She has some time to figure it out though, because she's house sitting for her Abuela while the woman spends the next two months visiting home and all of the ancestors Santana has little desire to go see. The family she has frustrates her enough, why add more? So out of the goodness of her heart, and the fact that her parents are going to send her to Hawaii for a week when she's done, she agreed to spend two months in Lima.

The only downside is that there are very little choices in where to eat, and it's not like she's actually going to _cook_ for herself. Santana Lopez doesn't cook. (Read: she _can't_ cook.) She's only been here for a week, and so far she's had at least one meal a day in a diner around the corner. That or the Breadstix place. Breadstix is some good shit for a small hick town. But the diner is pretty standard for a diner, and while the food isn't nearly as good as a city diner, it's acceptable. And she doesn't have to make it herself. That's the best part.

Well no. No, that's not the _best_ part.

She's sitting in what is quickly becoming her normal booth when the blonde walks in. Or rushes in. "I know, I know I'm late! I'm sorry!"

_That _is the best part.

Santana watches what seems to be a daily occurrence as the blonde waitress runs into the back. She smirks. Brittany. She noticed Brittany the first time she came in, and she's the main reason she keeps coming back. How can she not for a girl that incredibly gorgeous? Long blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, and long beautiful legs. Santana really isn't so sure how such a lame little town could create a girl so...out of the world.

And she's adorable to boot. The first time she waited on Santana, Brittany spilled coffee all over the table. The next morning she dropped Santana's toast on the floor. The girl doesn't seem to have the best luck with serving food. Santana doesn't care though, because every time Brittany drops something or spills something, she squeaks and holds her hands over her mouth, and it's one of the cutest things she's ever seen.

"Refill?" Brittany appears beside Santana, her apron not quite tied around her waist, and coffee pot in hand. Santana nods with a small smile, but pushes her cup far to the other side of the table to be filled. Brittany rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling that pretty sunny smile of hers. "Oh, you're learning."

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner."

Brittany fills the coffee cup and takes a step back. "Okay, all clear."

"Thank you," Santana says with a laugh, pulling her coffee close again.

"So. People are actually taking bets around here of who you are." Brittany leans against the opposite side of the booth comfortably.

"Are they? Seems like they have too much time on their hands."

"We're a small town. We need something to entertain us." Her tone is playful, and Santana is tempted to flirt, but she still hasn't figured out how that will go over.

She bites her tongue and shrugs. "I call it nosy."

"Hmm." It's all Brittany says in reply before walking away. Santana can't help but watch her walk away, and watch the way her hips move as she does. Hot, so _very_ hot. It doesn't really help that she hasn't gotten any in awhile. When the well is dry and your view is constantly of the sexiest river you've ever seen, well...it doesn't make life any easier.

* * *

It's during week two that Brittany actually sits across from her without invitation. Santana doesn't mind one bit, but she does raise a brow. "Yes?"

"Okay, so...I know you're from New York City and I know your name is Santana. I know you like egg white omelets, a side of toast, and more cups of coffee than any human needs for breakfast. Salad and diet coke for lunch. I've never seen you here at dinner, but I think it's probably another salad or dirt or something healthy. I also know that you probably don't have a job, because you're here a lot for a long time."

Santana bites her lip to hold back her smile. "You seem to know a lot."

"I don't know what your favorite color is."

"Hmm...red, I guess."

"Okay. Red." Brittany grins and gets to her feet. "Got it." And then she walks off, taking Santana's gaze with her in her wake just like always.

After that Brittany sits down and asks Santana random questions once a day. What's her favorite thing about New York? What's her favorite kind of ice cream? Does she have any pets? Santana always answers, and Brittany grins before getting up and walking away. Like knowing that little fact has just made her day.

It's week three and Santana is definitely getting an infatuation. She's also _pretty _sure Brittany has been flirting with her, just a little. From smiles and tiny waves across the diner, and her foot tapping Santana's when she sits across from her, or the way she now looks for Santana as soon as she runs in the door late every day. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but she hopes not. She hopes Brittany gets as excited to see her as she does Brittany.

She wants to get the nerve up to ask Brittany out, or ask her for a tour around town. Something. Anything to get them out of that diner and alone. She's watching Brittany flit around the diner, chin in her hand and elbow on the table, when the front door chimes. She doesn't even turn, but she does hear a panicked voice cut through her lusting and staring.

"Brittany! Britt, I'm so so sorry, he crawled out of his crib and fell." Santana's head swerves quickly to the door, where she sees a young Asian woman with blue hair carrying a small, blonde boy. She's hysterical. "He-he's fine, he didn't break anything, but he has a huge bump and he's been asking for you and-"

Brittany is already at the girl's side, taking the small boy in her arms. "It's okay, Tina. You know I don't mind you bringing him for visits." She kisses the baby, he can't be more than two, on the top of his head. "Did you get a boo-boo? I bet Aunt Tina took real good care of you, didn't she?" The boy, who had been crying when they entered, is just sniffling now as he lays his head to Brittany's shoulder. Santana watches Brittany examine his head carefully, then his arms, and his legs, before reaching out to squeeze Tina's arm. "He's fine, Tina. Relax."

"Easy for you to say," the girl grumbles, flopping down on the nearest chair.

Brittany just laughs and hugs the boy tightly. "Momma's missed you, little prince. Did you miss, Momma?"

Momma? Santana sits back and diverts her gaze out the window beside her. Oh shit.

* * *

Okay, so Brittany's a mom. She's a mom and probably married, or has a baby daddy, or _something_. And Santana? Not so great with kids. Like at all. So much for that. At least the idea had been nice while it lasted.

She picks up her purse to fish out money so she can get out of there, but before she can even stand Brittany appears at her side.

"Jonah, do you want to meet one of Momma's friends?"

Santana turns and finds herself face to face with Brittany and a tiny boy who looks just like her. Blonde curls and blue eyes, and those little blue eyes are staring at her. Into her soul. Like it's going to _take _her soul. She freezes up. "Uh hi."

"Santana, this is Jonah. Jonah, say hi?" Jonah buries his face in Brittany's shoulder and she laughs softly. "He's a little shy."

"He's uh...he's cute," Santana stutters, unsure what exactly she's supposed to say, but that's what people like to hear about their kids, right? All she knows is that this is all sinking a lot faster than she thought it would, and she doesn't want to be here to watch.

"Don't go yet?" Brittany meets her eyes, and Santana can't help but nod an agreement. How can she say no to those eyes? She watches Brittany take Jonah back to the Tina girl. They talk for a bit, and Jonah shifts into Tina's arms. After an easy goodbye Tina and Jonah leave and Brittany returns to Santana.

Santana has already sat back down and Brittany slides into the booth across from her. Brittany watches her, but Santana watches the table. Santana drums her fingers against the table for a moment before clearing her throat. "He, uh...looks like you." She risks a glance up and Brittany is wrinkling her nose.

"He looks more like his dad."

Dad. Ow. "Right."

Brittany looks down, her features more solemn. "Is it weird that I'm a mom?"

"Why would it be? Lot's of people are moms."

"I mean, like...does it mean I have to wait even longer before you ask me out? Or that you're not going to now?" Brittany raises her eyes to look at Santana and Santana looks up at the same moment. Her eyes go a bit wide.

She wants to play it cool, maybe play off the fact that she does want to ask the girl out, but she's a little too confused at the moment. "Wouldn't his dad have a problem with that?" The words stumble from her mouth before she can come up with something better.

"His dad isn't an issue."

"So...you..."

A small smile spreads on Brittany's lips. "No one likes the food here_ that _much, Santana."

"And what makes you think it's you that keeps me coming in?" Her brow goes up and her arms cross. Sure Brittany's right, but she doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of such just yet.

Brittany nods her head towards the counter and whispers, "Because Irene is forty, even though she looks fifty-five or something, and she has a mole on her chin." Her smile turns into a knowing smirk that Santana finds incredibly sexy.

She bites down on her lip again and shifts in her seat slightly. "I don't like being the girl a girl experiments with."

"You won't be." Brittany stands up. "I get off at eight. Either you can pick me up or...don't." She shrugs and picks up her pen and pad from where she had lain them. She takes a step away, then turns back and leans down to Santana's ear. "And trust me, I know my way around a girl." Then she walks away, those damn hips swinging.

Santana gulps. There's no way she's _not_ picking Brittany up tonight.

* * *

**song: **_Life Goes On by Elisa_

A/N: I know this was a bit rushed, but please let me know if you liked it and would be interested in seeing it as a full-length fic, because I am toying with that idea.


End file.
